Benutzer Diskussion:Jacky711
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Jacky711. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 2. Feb. 2012, 15:18:58 Herzlich Willkommen Hallo Jakky711, ich möchte dich ebenfalls nachträglich herzlich im Wiki begrüßen zu dürfen und wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Stöbern. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Wiki und wenn du wenn du Lust und Zeit hast kannst du ja auch mal ein paar Artikel bearbeiten. Wir freuen uns über jede kleine Hilfe. Wenn du Fragen hast, kann du dich gerne an mich oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Weiterhin noch viel Spaß im Wiki und liebe Grüße Aki-chanSo long and thanks for all the fish! 14:57, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hey Jacky!! WOW! VIELEN DANK FÜR DAS HAMMER BILD!!!! Es ist wunderschön *_____* !!!! Danke dir <3 ich hab leider am wochenende keine zeit um dir auch ein bild zu malen, aber in der folgenden woche bekommst du sicher eines als dankeschön von mir ;) GLG Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 08:50, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Dankschön ! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir ^^thumb Hawky ; Hawkfrost1315 16:15, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich habe mist gebaut... Hi,könntest du bitte Flamme bitten,das sie/er mich wieder in den Chat lassen soll?Danke im vorraus.Und sag ihm/ihr bitte auch,das ich das mit dem Entschuldigen ernst meine Ley na toll! Ich kann''' schon wieder nicht''' in den Chat.Und ich weiss auch nicht,warum.Könntest du Star oder so wenn sie im Chat ist''' bitten''',mich wieder rein zu lassen?Danke schon im vorraus Ley Erst mal Danke für´s Versuchen.Und nein,hatten wir nicht.Aber wenn Star das war,und sie nicht glauben will,dass es mir von ganzen Herzen leittut,dann kannst du ihr ja sagen,dass ich es ihr beweisen will.*hofft das es klappt* Ley Chat Hi Jacky, Wind sagte mir, dass Du mit mir chatten wolltest. Nun, Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass dies Dienstags ''und ''Samstags nur bedingt möglich ist :3, da Ich an diesen Tagen reite ^^. Aber spätestens morgen hab Ich (meistens xDD) ein offenes Ohr für Dich. Bis dahin un LG Leopardenschweif Bilder Danke für die Bilder von Lilapfote und Finsterpfote. Sie sind wundebar. Gänseblumnase 16:43, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Lilapfote ist Heilerschüler, aber nicht so schlimm. Habe mich gefreut. Wow, *.* sie ist wunderschön!<33333333333... Vielen Dank! LG, deine Biene 12:04, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dankeee <333333 Hi Jacky, Vielen Dank für das tolle Bild. *.* <33333333333333333333 Darf ich dir auch ein Bild malen? GLG Wolfsfell 13:29, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Heey deine Bilder sind Wunderschön Danke!! <3333333333333333333333333 Ich habe auch eins für dich gemalt aber wenn ich das hochladen will kommt immer : sie haben versucht einen unerlaubten Dateityp hochzuladen ;( sry *ganz schlechtes Gewissen* Danke nochmal hdl deine 16:20, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild weil du ja hunde so sehr magst hab ich gedacht,ich mach dir ma en süßen hund auf deine seite :) Danke! Hey Jacky! Vielen Vielen Dank Für Das Bildchen!!! <-- Voll Süß!!<33 Kannst Du Mir Auf _____Meine Diskussion Schreiben,Wenn Du On Bist? GLG Sprenkelfeuer 07:21, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ;) meinst du auf deinem profil bei deinen freunden im wiki wirklich mich?! *ungläubig blinzel* thumb|Für DICH !!! Oh!<3 :) <333 GLG Sprenkelfeuer 19:13, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :oh!<3 *gerührt* noch vor par tagen wollt ich wieder aus dem wiki raus,weil ich keinen anschluss hatte und jetzt...*vor freude meerschwein in luft werf* dankeee!!!! *froh*<333333333333333333333333333 Bildchen ich kann nicht mehr in den normalen chat,sondern nurnoch in den channel ;( kommst du viellt. ab und zu auch mal dahin oder schreib mir auf meine seite :) GLG Sprenkelfeuer 17:30, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :thumb|Mein erstes bildchen ist für DICH Jacky!!<333 Für dich. :) <3333333333 Hi Jacky! <3333333333333333333 Ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt, musste aber erstmal schauen wie ich es hochladen kann (hatts vergessen xDD) Ich wollte die Katze auf deinem Benutzerbild malen, habe aber blaue Augen gemacht. (Und ohne die Mütze) Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir. :) <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 thumb|left|<3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333GLG Wolfsfell 09:53, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Schau dir das mal an: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgSQF8v2O_c GLG Wolfsfell 10:33, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) thumb|Für Jackyyy <3333Danke für deine Wunderschönen Bilder!! Dafür habe ich jetzt ein hundebild für dich weil du die ja soo sehr magst. Ich weis zwar nicht was deine Lieblingsrasse ist aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ^^ LG deine 16:27, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) schön das es dir gefällt hofe es war eine Rasse die du magst^^ hdl deine 18:25, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier hab was für dich LG 08:46, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC)thumb|Für dich <33 Chat Hey jacky komm doch bitte in den chat. :'( Is superlangweilig da und wir (leyley, daisy und ich) freuen uns auf nen paar besucher. LG 12:23, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) *stirbt grad vor langeweile* Sonnenstrahl Hier ist sie ^^ thumb|Hier ist Sonnenstrahl 18:01, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) bewertung ;) aslo ich finds für den ersten versuch ganz gut,nur das die farben unrealistisch sind ;) darf man die vorlagen in dem wiki einfach so verwenden,oder muss man erst fragen? und danke für sprenkelfeuer :D GLGSprenkelfeuer 18:59, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) PS:wie hast du die bilder von gimp denn eingefügt,bei mir geht das nicht :( SUPI!!! :P oh,vielen dank,erstmal für die beschreibung,wie ich das machen muss,ich versuchs gleich mal xD und vielen vielen dank,dass du ins wiki kommst!!!!(ich brauche einen guten admin,auf den ich mich verlassen kann,sieht so aus als hätt ich einen gefunden ;) ) GLGSprenkelfeuer 12:03, 3. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday!!! thx Jacky und es nicht so tragisch, war gestern nämlich auch nicht im Wikia-chat :3 und nochmal thx, LG Flammenherz 12:35, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) For You :) Hi Jacky, Hab ein Bild für Dich gemacht Datei:FürJacky.byLeo.PNG Taadaaaa! :D Kein Komentar zu den Augen bitte xDDD Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir LG - 15:03, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ja, Ich habe mit Glück überlebt ^^ Profil hihi,süß,is schon klar,dass es freundsvchaftlich is xD abba bald kennen wir uns ja auch in echt :D *freu* HDGGGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:58, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) chat hey,ich weiß nich,ob du heut schon on warst,jedenfalls bin ich immerwieder mal trin und hab dich noch nich gesehn ;( also schreib mir einfach mal auf mein profil,wann du on kommst un so.. :D :D dgmdl! Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 15:10, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild <33 thumb|also es ist vielleicht nicht so das große meisterwrk geworden *hust* aber ich bin froh,dass ich überhaupt ma was hockladen konnte xDendlich konnte ich dir auch mal ein bildchen malen und hochladen :D HDGDLSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 22:23, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier ist dein Bild: thumb|left|So das ist extra für dich! BIld thumb|Für DICH <333 :*ich hoffe,es gefällt dir :D ich freu mich cshon rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesig auf morgen :D LGL Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 12:14, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Omg, danke *.* Es ist wunderschön! glg Wolfsmond Ein Bild ^^ thumb|left|Für dich <3333 Heyo. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir glg, hdl Bild thumb|für dich <3das ist nuna,meine pflegekatze :D ich hoffe,dir gefällt sie GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 19:45, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC)